Magic Love
by Hanako Kiyoshi
Summary: Dia pergi dari ku , dia yang telah ku taruh banyak harapan masa depanku... / "Aku berjanji setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan segera melamarmu," / "Saku... hiks, Itachi mengalami kecelakaan... dan sampai saat ini belum ada kabar bagaimana keadaannya," / My first fic


Summary: Dia pergi dari ku, dia yang telah ku taruh banyak harapan masa depanku. / "Aku berjanji setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan segera melamarmu." / "Saku... hiks, Itachi mengalami kecelakaan... dan sampai saat ini belum ada kabar bagaimana keadaannya."

**Magic Love **

**by Hanako Kiyoshi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Typos, OOC**

**[SasuSakuItaSaku]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura POV_

Masih selalu sama dengan mimpiku sebelum-sebelumnya...

Tatapan itu masih begitu nyata...

Tatapan terakhirnya untukku, sebelum dia benar-benar terpisah denganku.

.

.

.

**Flashback on**

Di tengah dinginnya salju, terlihat pria bersurai hitam sebatas punggung dengan ikat _ponytail_, sedang menggandeng gadis bersurai merah muda. Tangan itu seakan tak ingin terlepas untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kau yakin akan meninggalkanku?"

"Aku berjanji setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan segera melamarmu," janji Itachi.

Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Sakura.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Itachi-_kun_, itu juga janjiku padamu,"

**Suara getaran ponsel terdengar dari saku celana Itachi. **Langkah mereka terhenti. Kemudian Itachi mengangkat teleponnya entah dari siapa tapi setelah selesai berbicara terlihat kekecewaan.

"Ada apa Itachi-_kun_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku harus segera pergi _Saki_, jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Tunggulah aku sampai aku kembali."

"Hiks, aku berjanji."

"Hei, jangan menangis, aku hanya pergi untuk sementara waktu Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan di balas pelukan oleh Itachi, "Ini, pakailah. Aku sengaja membelinya semalam dengan Ibuku."

"Ini kalung yang sangat indah, Itachi-_kun_. Mikoto _ba-san_ benar-benar tahu seleraku." Terlukis senyuman dari keduanya.

Setelah memakaikan kalung itu Itachi pamit dengan mencium kening Sakura-nya. Tak ada firasat apapun pada Sakura, yang ia tahu semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

**Malam harinya di apartemen** **Sakura.****..**

Sakura duduk di sofa, ia berniat melihat acara kesukaannya, namun saat akan mengganti _channel_, betapa terkejutnya saat melihat layar kaca seorang reporter menyampaikan berita bahwa pesawat dengan tujuan New York telah hilang kontak dari 2 jam yang lalu bisa diperkirakan pesawat itu meledak sehingga hilang jejak.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar.

'Mikoto _ba-san_', tertulis jelas di layar ponselnya.

"H-halo _ba-san_,"

"Saku..." Helaan napas terdengar dari seberang telepon. "Itachi mengalami kecelakaan... dan sampai saat ini belum ada kabar bagaimana keadaannya."

Susah payah Mikoto menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Tidak _ba-san_, Ita-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja, percayalah..." Hanya suara tangisan yang terdengar dari seberang. Sakura terduduk lemas, bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi.

Beberapa hari kemudian terjawablah sudah bahwa pesawat itu meledak dan tidak ada yang selamat dari peristiwa naas tersebut. Bahkan jasad-jasadnya pun banyak yang hilang. Hilanglah harapan Sakura, semua tidak baik-baik saja, tetapi semua telah hilang. Orang yang telah ia taruh banyak harapan sekarang telah pergi, pergi bukan untuk sementara tapi untuk selamanya.

**Flashback off.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat nanar liontin dengan berlian ungu yang tengah ku pakai. Sejak kejadian itu aku memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran baru. Saat ini aku bekerja sebagai _designer_ interior. Aku nekat keluar dari Uchiha-_corp_. Karena aku yakin jika aku terus bekerja disana keadaanku akan semakin terpuruk, mengingat dulu aku bekerja sebagai asisten Itachi-_kun_. Tapi aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari pengganti Itachi-_kun_ seperti Mikoto _ba-san_ yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memintaku untuk mendekati putra bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah adik dari Itachi sendiri. Sakit. Ya sangat sakit. Ketika ada orang lain mengenalkanku pada pria lain. Entah apa yang mendasari keteguhanku, walaupun kejadian itu sudah berlalu sejak 3 tahun silam. Yang aku tahu aku harus tetap hidup entah akan berakhir seperti apa nanti. Aku yakin ini adalah yang terbaik.

**End Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: hai minna .. hajimemashite.. maaf ya gak mutu cerita nya ,, maklum ini fic perdana saya mohon kritik dan saran nya yoroshiku onegaishimasu,,, ^_^**

**Thanks for read,,**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
